Madara na balu
by Victorie552
Summary: Madara musiał zjawić się na przyjęciu u szychy Kraju Ognia. Już prawie północ. Chce już się wymknąć po cichu, kiedy ktoś go łapie za ramię... Czyżby to nie był koniec wieczoru? Skonfundowany Madara, Hashirama, z którym wyraźnie jest coś nie tak i Izuna, który po prostu umiera ze śmiechu...


**Madara w stolicy**

Kraina Ognia wciąż pogrążona była w wojennej pożodze. Bogacze nadal wynajmowali klany shinobi, każąc im walczyć ze sobą, a zwykli ludzie niewyszkoleni w sztuce walki stanowili tło dla ciągłych konfliktów. Jedna spalona wioska tu, zatopione pola tam, zniszczony most na przełęczy, zdobywanie zamków, fortec i przyczółków, śmierć oraz ból łączące winnych i niewinnych, dobrych i złych, cywili i żołnierzy. Wojna.

Dlatego Madarze nie podobało się to, w czym aktualnie brał udział. Klan Uchiha mieszkał na terytoriach Krainy Ognia, więc przynajmniej w teorii podlegał jego władcy, choć już wiele pokoleń temu Uchiha zdołali przekonać rząd, jak nierozsądnie jest wymagać od nich na przykład płacenia podatków. Często jednak dla nich pracowali, a pan feudalny i jego dworacy w jakiś dziwny sposób doszli do przekonania, że zapraszanie przedstawicieli najczęściej wynajmowanych klanów od czasu do czasu na jakieś ważne wydarzenie jest w dobrym tonie. Może myśleli, że doda to im splendoru.

W ten sposób Madara wraz z bratem znaleźli się na kilkudniowych obchodach trzydziestych urodzin władcy, którego imienia Uchiha nawet nie pamiętał (sądząc po zbytkach dookoła i tak się długo nie utrzyma, więc nie warto nawet się starać). Nie chciał tu wcale przyjeżdżać, ale Izuna stwierdził, że pewnych norm powinni przestrzegać. Madara sam stwierdził, że nie można od razu burzyć tradycji, dlatego przyznał bratu rację i przybył do stolicy.

Wśród pałacowych wspaniałości czuł się nieswojo jak ryba na talerzu. Zdobienia, draperie i inne zbędne przedmioty przyciągały wzrok i rozpraszały uwagę. W mieście przeszkadzały mu tłumy ludzi, których nie znał. Przez hałas nie mógł się skupić, a skomplikowane obyczaje i zbędne formalności go irytowały. Oczywiście Uchiha, jako starożytny i bardzo szanowany klan posiadający wiele własnych zwyczajów, uczyli swoje latorośle dworskiej etykiety, a Madara opanował ją do perfekcji. Denerwowały go jednak swoim fałszem i bezużytecznością. Cały dwór uważał za fałszywy i bezużyteczny- żaden z dworzan nie umiałby posłużyć się kunaiem poprawnie nawet za cenę życia, cała ich praca polegała na gadaniu. W skrócie, czuł się tu źle.

Znajdował się właśnie na balu, wieczorem drugiego dnia od rozpoczęcia uroczystości. Zbliżała się północ i Madara zamierzał wymknąć się do przydzielonego mu pokoju. Wytrwał tak długo, ponieważ Izuna dyskutował z dworzanami, udało mu się nawet porozmawiać z panem feudalnym. Wyglądało na to, że jego brat dobrze się bawi. On sam zapewnił sobie godziwą rozrywkę, gdy ukrył się w najciemniejszym, najbardziej niepozornym kącie i zajął obserwowaniem w tłumie znajomych. Nie było to zbyt trudne, gdyż nie znał nikogo poza innymi przywódcami klanów, którzy na dworskim balu wyróżniali się jak srebro wśród węgli (przynajmniej w opinii Madary). Zauważył głowę klanu Izunuka (nieszczęśliwą, bo nie mógł wprowadzić do sali swego psa), Yamanakę zajętą rozmową z dwórkami, Sarutobiego i nowo mianowanego Uzumaki trzymających się razem, Akimichi stojącego przy oknie, Hagamoro w naprzeciwległym kącie, który chyba zbierał się do wyjścia, Hayate pomagającą komuś wstać po boleśnie wyglądającym upadku (kto zaprosił Haruno?), Shimurę wyraźnie adorującego podwładną przywódcy Nara, własnego brata manewrującego między gośćmi w sobie tylko znanym celu, a w samym środku Huugę, który szeptał z Namikaze i właśnie wskazywał go dyskretnie palcem. Nigdzie nie zauważył Aburame (pewnie był na dworze i przypatrywał się ćmom), a także braci Senju, a choć nie płakał po Tobiramie, zastanawiał się, co stało się z Hashiramą, który przecież na uroczystość przybył. Nie miało to większego znaczenia, bo i tak nie zamierzał z nimi rozmawiać.

Chyba mógł już bezpiecznie wyjść, nie narażając się na komentarze. Madara wyprostował się i powoli ruszył do wyjścia, starając się nie zwrócić na siebie zbytniej uwagi. Uznał, że nie będzie to trudne, poza kilkoma ninja przecież nikt na niego nie zważał. Pokazuje to tylko, jak bardzo nie nadawał się do życia dworskiego.

Przystojnemu mężczyźnie zawsze trudniej wtopić się w otoczenie, a przystojny mężczyzna na dworze wyróżniający się czarnym ubiorem, wspaniałymi długimi włosami, ostrym spojrzeniem i stanowczym krokiem nie ma szans przejść niezauważony przez jakikolwiek tłum. Zauważono go natychmiast (sunął jak burza gradowa, hołdując zasadzie, że im szybciej się idzie, tym mniej czasu, by rzucić się w oczy), a chwilę później został rozpoznany, co wywołało niejaki popłoch. Trudno było nie uśmiechnąć się na widok Madary, święcie przekonanego o swojej anonimowości, nie zauważającego, że ludzie umykają mu z drogi, tworząc wygodne przejście. Na jego usprawiedliwienie należy dodać, że zawsze schodzono mu z drogi, nie uważał więc tego za coś szczególnego.

Doszedłby do wielkich drzwi, trafił do pokoju i poszedł spać, a nazajutrz pojawiłaby się kolejna legenda o tajemniczym Uchiha, który ukazuje się o północy i znika niczym zjawa (Izuna zadbałby o to, do obiadu unosiłby się już metr nad ziemią i rzucał kulami ognistymi). Dla niego noc już się kończyła, a on był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Niestety.

Był w połowie sali, sunąc pod oknami, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię. Odwrócił głowę, zirytowany, by samym spojrzeniem odstraszyć biedaka, którego jedyną winą był jeden kieliszek za dużo- i zobaczył Hashiramę. Prawdopodobnie wstawionego. Wstawiony to słowo kluczowe.

- Hashirama?- spytał trochę wstrząśnięty przywódca potężnego i osławionego klanu Uchiha.- Skąd tyś się tu wziął?

Przywódca wielkiego i szanowanego klanu Senju uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie. Skłonił głowę.

- Zauważyłem, jak stoisz samotnie i moje serce ścisnęło się z bólu. W taką noc jak ta dama nie powinna być sama, zwłaszcza gdy jest tak piękna.- oznajmił z uczuciem, kładąc rękę na sercu.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

- Zechciałabyś, pani, towarzyszyć mi tego cudownego wieczoru, okraszonego twą niepospolitą urodą i równie wspaniałym charakterem, ty, która samą swą obecnością wynagradzasz wszelkie, aczkolwiek nieliczne braki tego balu?- spytał z galanterią Hashirama. Ukłonił się.- Zaiste, śmiała to propozycja, lecz uczucia me są niczym fala, której nie można zatrzymać. Czy odpowiesz na nie przychylnie, pani?

(Wokół narastał krąg ciszy.)

Hashirama wziął ubraną w czarną rękawiczkę dłoń Madary i złożył na niej szarmancki pocałunek.

- Z pewnością tego czasu nie zmarnujemy.- stwierdził zachęcająco, nie puszczając dłoni Uchiha i patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

- Człowieku, jesteś w sztok pijany.- zdołał wydusić Madara, który w końcu przypomniał sobie, jak się mówi po japońsku. Senju się wyprostował.

- Smuci mnie twe podejrzenie, droga moja. Demon alkoholu nigdy nie powinien mieć władzy nad prawym człowiekiem.- ogłosił Hashirama ze smutkiem, że oskarżają go o tak marny czyn.

- Właśnie widzę…- mruknął Madara.- No dobrze. Senju, to ja, Madara.- pomachał mu wolną ręką przed nosem.- Przestań robić z siebie idiotę.

Senju popatrzył się smutno, tym spojrzeniem mówiącym, że zdaje sobie sprawę z niezrównoważonego zachowania osoby obok, ale uprzejmie je ignoruje.

- Czemu niepokój kala twe oblicze, córo gwiazd?- spytał z troską. Madara opuścił ręce. Skoro Hashirama nazywa go córą gwiazd, to nie została w nim żadna trzeźwość do ratowania.

- Kto cię tak upił, człowieku.- westchnął ciężko. Na twarzy Senju pojawiła się niepewność.- Już dobrze. Trzeba by cię stąd zabrać.- rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł białej szaty klanu Senju. Mignęła mu za to czerń Uchiha.- Izuna!- zawołał, tak że usłyszała go połowa sali. (Ich widownia wciąż się powiększała.)

Izuna zmaterializował się obok niemal natychmiast. Popatrzył z zainteresowaniem.

- Coś się stało, bracie?- spytał, a potem poznał Hashiramę.- Witaj, Hashiramo. Jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji się rozmówić.- stwierdził czarnowłosy, który nie przestawił się jeszcze z trybu dworskiego na tryb shinobi i wyraźnie nie chciało mu się tego robić. Wyciągnął rękę. – Jesteś zadowolony z przyjęcia?

- Witaj, Izuna.- Senju uścisnął podaną dłoń.- Bardzo. Jak widzisz, towarzyszę tej uroczej damie.- uśmiechnął się do Madary.- Właśnie mieliśmy udać się na tańce, ale wygląda cokolwiek blado, dlatego lepiej staniemy na balkonie, by mogła chwilę odpocząć od gwaru i rozkoszować się świeżym powietrzem. A jak ty oceniasz to przyjęcie, chłopcze?- zwrócił się do Izuny.- Jesteś sam, czyżby twój brat nie mógł przybyć? To duża strata. Z chęcią bym z Madarą porozmawiał.- oznajmił. Zastanowił się.- Choć z drugiej strony, atmosfera balów niezbyt do niego przemawia, nieprawdaż? Możliwe, że cieszy się samotnością gdzieś w głębi pałacu. Mylę się?

- Powiesz choć słowo, a powieszę cię na najbliższej krokwi.- ostrzegł Madara brata. Niewiele to dało.

Izunie łzy pociekły po policzkach, gdy starał się nie śmiać. Machnął ręką w kierunku najbliższej wnęki okiennej. Madara zaciągnął ich tam, ściągając trochę z widoku, mimo to w pobliżu nadal nasłuchiwało wiele osób.

- Oczywiście.- powiedział Izuna, kiwając głową.- Masz rację, Hashiramo. Mój brat nie przepada za balami.- stwierdził z absolutną pewnością.- Ale będzie jeszcze wiele okazji, by z nim porozmawiać.- pocieszył go.- Dlaczego więc nie zajmiesz się tą damą obok? Z pewnością będzie wdzięczna za poświęconą jej uwagę. Może nawet pokażesz jej księżyc, który całkiem przypadkowo jest w pełni?- zasugerował niewinnie.

- Dziękuję, jestem żonaty.- odmówił Hashirama z lekkim przerażeniem w głosie.

- Zabiję cię.- oznajmił bratu Madara.- A ty masz narzeczoną, nie żonę, kretynie.

- Szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej twarzy!- jęknął Izuna, który złapał się za brzuch.- Cała czerwona!

- Twe policzki przybrały barwę płatków róż.- wtrącił Hashirama uprzejmie. Tego Izunie było za wiele.

- Czym można tak człowieka upić?- spytał bezradnie Madara, patrząc na Senju jak na poszkodowanego, z chichotem Izuny w tle.- Widziałeś tu może jakiegoś Senju? Poza tym idiotą?

- Tobiramy tu nie ma.- powiedział Izuna, który potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by się uspokoić.- Wyczuwam go w budynku na końcu tej alei, na drugim piętrze, w pokoju z lewej strony, jest z dwiema czakrami rodu Uzumaki, myślę, że to Mito ze swoim ojcem, nawiasem mówiąc Mito nie czuła się dziś najlepiej, dlatego jej tu teraz nie ma. Na początku przyjęcia widziałem Hashiramę z jakimś kuzynem, ale teraz gdzieś zniknął, podejrzewam, że w kuchni, bo narzekał na niedogotowany ryż, surową jagnięcinę i zepsute krewetki. To było dwie godziny temu, leży teraz nieprzytomny pod tamtym stołem, bo główny kucharz wydał mi się lekko nerwowy.- otarł łzy z policzków.- Wątpię, żeby Hashirama był pijany. Może i cię nie poznaje, ale tworzy rozbudowane, sensowne zdania.

- Sensowne? Jeśli nie jest pijany, to co mu się stało?

- Myślę, że wiem.- Izuna trochę spoważniał.- Ledwie Hashirama i jego kuzyn zjawili się na przyjęciu, po Hashiramę posłał pan feudalny. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, pewnie zwykła pogawędka, zaciekawiły go jego umiejętności i dokonania. To temat tabu, ale nasz władca ma niejaką, dość silną skłonność do pewnego zioła, którego unoszące się w powietrzu opary mogły kogoś nieprzyzwyczajonego…- wskazał na Hashiramę.- doprowadzić do takiego stanu…

- Ten drań naćpał Hashiramę?- przerwał mu Madara ze zgrozą.

- Martwi mnie twe pałające oblicze, pani.- powiedział Hashirama teraz już z prawdziwą troską.- Na pewno nie chcesz wyjść na świeże powietrze, które orzeźwi cię i doda sił?

- Na to wygląda.- potwierdził Izuna zrezygnowanym tonem.- Do jutra powinno mu przejść. Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, o całej sprawie będzie można zapo…

- Ten drań naćpał Hashiramę!- zawołał Madara z niedowierzaniem. Milczał chwilę, patrząc na trochę głupi uśmiech stojącego obok Senju.- Taki człowiek nami rządzi? Dość tego. Zamierzam drania zabić.- oznajmił głośno i spokojnie.

- Madara, uspokój się!- syknął Izuna, świadom niejakiego podniecenia w przysłuchującym się tłumie za nimi.- Nie zabijesz pana feudalnego, zwłaszcza w jego urodziny!

Brat spojrzał na niego.

- Myślałem, że jego urodziny były wczoraj?

- Madara!

- No dobrze, tylko z nim porozmawiam.- ustąpił Uchiha.- Prowadź, Izuna. Zobaczysz, będę spokojny. Hashirama, idziemy.- złapał Senju za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą.

- Czy aż tak ci spieszno na tańce, pani?- spytał Hashirama, ciągnięty przez sam środek sali.

- Nie.- powiedział Madara, który w gęstym tłumie samą swoją aurą generował pustą przestrzeń o promieniu metra.

- Odprowadź go po prostu do jego pokoju.- podsunął Izuna, idący obok i nerwowo kiwający głową strażnikom, przyglądającym się w milczeniu.

- Nie. Potem. Chcę tylko porozmawiać. Nie rób takiej przerażonej miny. Nawet nie kumuluję czakry. Nic. Nie. Zrobię.

- Zadziwia mnie twe gniewne uniesienie, droga moja.- rzucił z lekką zadyszką Hashirama, któremu trudno było nadążyć, pewnie przez tamten dym w płucach.- Czyżby z mojej winy?

- Nie.

- Powinnaś jednak wiedzieć, że twa pasja dodaje ci jeszcze uroku.- stwierdził Senju przezornie, gdy szli przez krótki korytarz.

- Czy on cię aby nie adoruje, bracie?

- Nie.

- Zaiste, twe oczy lśnią jak rozgwieżdżone niebo, jak drogocenne onyksy.

- Wiesz, to w sumie komplement, tyle dam wokoło, a to ciebie uznał za najpiękniejszą… Na pewno nie chcecie zostać sami?

- Milcz, Izuna. Krokwie są wszędzie, a o sznur nietrudno.

- Wtedy na pewno zostalibyście sami…

- Zamknij się.

Stanęli przed drzwiami, których pilnowało czterech strażników. Izuna skinął im głową. Patrzyli beznamiętnie.

- Wchodzimy, rozmawiamy, wychodzimy.- upomniał brata.- Rozumiesz?

Madara przewrócił oczami.

- Poczekaj tu, dobrze?- powiedział do Hashiramy. Ten kiwnął sennie głową.

Weszli.

Rozmawiali z władcą feudalnym całe dziesięć minut. Niewiadomo, co dokładnie zaszło za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Pewne fakty jednak zanotowano- przez okno apartamentów władcy wyleciało pewne specjalistyczne urządzenie, następnego dnia bracia Uchiha dostali zaproszenie dla Izuny, pozwalające mu na wkraczanie do pałacu władcy Ognia bez ograniczeń, z uprzejmym, aczkolwiek konsekwentnym pominięciem w nim Madary, a pan feudalny przez najbliższy tydzień podskakiwał na słowo „Uchiha". Aha, i nigdy już nie tknął żadnych podejrzanych ziół. Bał się, że Madara wróci.

Wyszli.

- Nie było tak źle.- stwierdził lekko oszołomiony Izuna.

- Jak mówiłem.- stwierdził Madara spokojnie. Odwrócił do stojącego w tym samym miejscu Hashiramy.- No dobrze, Romeo, zaprowadzę cię do Tobiramy, niech on się tobą przejmuje.

- Spacer pod gwiazdami? Bardzo romantycznie.- pochwalił go Hashirama. Owinął dłonie wokół ramienia Uchiha, po czym położył mu głowę na barku. Podniósł ją na chwilę.- Ale mam żonę.- ostrzegł Madarę.

- Puszczaj mnie, kretynie.- warknął starszy Uchiha, bezceremonialnie odsuwając twarz Hashiramy jak najdalej od siebie. Senju nie puścił, nawet po trudnym do wykonania kopniaku w żołądek.

- Chyba się przykleił.- stwierdził w końcu zrezygnowany Madara.

- Pójdę przed wami.- stwierdził prędko Izuna i się zdematerializował (pewnie chciał uspokoić gości). Madara rzucił obserwującym go strażnikom ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek o tym wspomną…

Droga do pokoju Hashiramy przebiegła bez większych problemów. Uchiha musiał praktycznie holować przyjaciela, który zatrzymywał się z zachwytem przed każdym drzewem (minęli głowę klanu Aburame, który łapał w siatkę ćmy), ale w końcu stanęli przed właściwymi drzwiami.

Gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, Tobirama podniósł się z wdzięcznością. Cały wieczór spędził z Mito i jej ojcem nad dokumentami, które musiał jutro dostarczyć do niektórych punktów stolicy i paru przywódców przybyłych klanów. Poza tym zaczął się już lekko niepokoić o brata.

Nic nie przygotowało go na widok, jaki ujrzał po ich otwarciu - Madara Uchiha we własnej osobie, podtrzymujący Hashiramę, który miał nieobecne spojrzenie i głupi uśmiech na twarzy.

- Na boga, co się stało!?- zawołał ojciec Mito, dźwigając się ciężko.

- Kochanie?- spytała zaniepokojona sama Mito, również wstając.

- Moja miłości!- zawołał uradowany Hashirama, wymijając brata i Madarę. Przytulił zdezorientowaną kobietę do siebie, ignorując otoczenie.

- Ty jesteś jego narzeczoną?- spytał zmęczony Madara.- Mogę tylko życzyć powodzenia. Witam.- skinął głową dawnemu przywódcy Uzumaki. Zwrócił się do Tobiramy.- Sprawa wygląda tak: wasz kuzyn śpi według Izuny pod stołem w sali balowej, sam nie sprawdzałem, pan feudalny naćpał Hashiramę, ale już się nim zająłem, temu tu powinno do jutra przejść, trochę się do mnie kleił, to kopnąłem go w żołądek, nic poważnego, a na przyszłość chodź z nim na wszelkie spotkania tego typu, bo to naprawdę nie wychodzi mi na zdrowie, możliwe, że wywołałem mały skandal, ale kogo to obchodzi.

- Skandal?- Uzumaki był za stary na takie rzeczy.

- Co zrobił Hashiramie?- spytała Mito, marszcząc brwi, wciąż w uścisku.

- Jak dokładnie się nim zająłeś?- w głowie Tobiramy rozkwitły najgorsze scenariusze.

Madara machnął ręką, ucinając wszelkie dyskusje.

- Dobranoc.- rzucił i odwrócił się, by odejść z godnością. Oczywiście nie miało być mu to dane.

- Zaczekaj!- zawołał dość przytomnie Hashirama, puścił Mito i podbiegł do drzwi.

- Spędziliśmy dzisiaj wspaniały wieczór.- oznajmił Madarze, którego mina mówiła coś przeciwnego.- I nigdy go nie zapomnę.- stwierdził żarliwie, biorąc go za rękę.- Powiedz mi jednak, piękna nieznajoma, jakie jest twe imię?

- Rikudo, daj mi cierpliwość.- mruknął Madara, zamykając oczy, by nie patrzeć na twarze ludzi w pokoju.

- Zaiste piękne imię.- powiedział Hashirama z rzewnym uśmiechem. Pocałował go w dłoń.- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy, moja droga.- stwierdził i w końcu go puścił.

Madara wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i szybko odszedł, skrzętnie unikając ich wzroku. Jego kroki zabijały korniki w drewnie na korytarzu piętro niżej.

- Idę spać!- oznajmił Hashirama pokojowi i poszedł spać.

Pozostali patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

- Lepiej też się połóżcie.- powiedział w końcu Tobirama.- Kto wie, jakie rewelacje usłyszymy jutro. A ja pójdę i wyciągnę Daisuke spod tego stołu.

Trwało śniadanie następnego dnia. Ponieważ bal trwał do późna, jedzenie podawali dopiero o dziesiątej rano. Prawie nikogo nie było w jadalni, gdyż wszyscy zamawiali jedzenie do pokoi. W kącie sali przy stole siedziały dwie osoby, które postanowiły wykazać się odwagą i pojawić w miejscu publicznym po wczorajszych wydarzeniach.

Madara grzebał ponuro w lekkiej zupie, podczas gdy Izuna kontemplował swoją kulkę ryżową.

- Wiesz…- zagaił młodszy z braci- To wszystko przez to, że zapuściłeś włosy.

- Ty też masz długie, a ciebie rozpoznał.- mruknął Madara.- Zresztą nie widziałeś ich twarzy.

- Widziałem twarze wszystkich na balu.- zbagatelizował Izuna.

Milczenie.

- Wiesz, pochodziłem jeszcze trochę wśród ludzi, gdy wyszedłeś.

- Oczywiście.

- Nasłuchałem się paru plotek o nas. Wygląda na to… że wszyscy wierzą w te opowieści o naszych oczach. Że trzeba zabić przyjaciela, by zdobyć Mangekyō Sharingan.

Madara westchnął tylko.

- Czyli już wszyscy wiedzą.

Nastała długa cisza. Zupa Madary stygła powoli.

- Ale wciąż trzeba pamiętać, że Hashirama wziął cię wczoraj za kobietę!- powiedział Izuna rześkim tonem.

- Nie zaczynaj znowu…

- I w dodatku cie adorował!- zachichotał Izuna.

- Dziękuję bardzo!- zawołał oburzony Madara, na co Izuna zaczął śmiać się na poważnie.

Kilkanaście sekund później w jadalni rozległ się huk, gdy Izuna ze śmiechu przewrócił się wraz z krzesłem.

Słońce zaczęło się powoli zniżać ku linii horyzontu, gdy Tobirama usłyszał rumor z pokoju obok. Podniósł głowę znad pisanych przeprosin.

Z sypialni wyszedł Hashirama, trzymając się za żołądek. Jego twarz była maską grozy.

- Tak.- potwierdził Tobirama.

To był dobry dzień.

Koniec


End file.
